The present invention relates generally to diving head protection equipment such as a face mask, goggles, or alike. More particularly, the invention relates to a pair of goggles equipped with an auxiliary compressible air chamber for equalizing the air pressure within the goggles to that of the surrounding water pressure and subsequently the diver body pressure in order to relieve the excessive eye pressure for the diver.
Face masks or goggles are always used by a diver to prevent water from contacting the eyes. A typical diving mask consists of a rigid oval chamber equipped with a skirt made from a flexible material such as rubber to cover and hermetically seal the upper portion of the face. Once the diver is under water, a closed chamber is formed between the skin of the diver and the inside surface of the goggles. As the diver descends, the water pressure surrounding the diver increases and pushes up against the rigid outer surface of the goggles. That pressure is partially transmitted inside the goggles as the soft skirt surrounding the rigid face portion of the goggles collapses against the face of the diver. Continuous increase of the internal goggles pressure creates unbalanced pressure on the eyes of the diver. As a result of this increased pressure, substantial eyestrain may develop as well as a reduction in peripheral vision. Therefore, there is a need for an effective means to equalize the pressure inside the goggles with that of the body pressure of the diver and relieve the eyes from that additional pressure load.
Pressure equalization in general has been attempted by many in the prior art. A typical example of a face mask with pressure equalizing means is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,989 by Lutz. The diving mask includes a rigid frame and a lens mounted and sealed within the frame. A sealing flexible skirt is attached to the outer edge of the frame to seal the mask against the face of the diver. The skin includes a flexible nose piece that fits over the diver's nose. A stiff bracket compresses the nose through the skirt and together with an actuator causes partial or complete occlusion of the nose depending on the diving depth. The pressure is equalized via restricting the air flow through the nose of the diver. However, this design can not be applicable in case of goggles covering only the eyes of the diver.
Ear plugs have been attempted to be incorporated into a face mask or goggles to provide pressure relief for the ears. Kamitani discloses one design in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,380. The ear plugs are mounted on two tubes extending from the chamber between the face of the diver and the mask and transmit that pressure to the ears. That design allows the diver to hear better under water as well as to remove the plugs easily after completing the dive. Pfeiffer depicts a similar design in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,488,235, the main difference being the presence of ear cups instead of the internal ear plugs. The disadvantage of these designs is that although they provide a partial relief for the ears, no provision is made to relieve the eyes of the diver.
Compressible elements have been used in goggles and face mask designs of the prior art. Davis depicts a face mask seal in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,570 and similarly Huang shows a compressible seal in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,808. The purpose of these devices is to provide a better seal of the mask against the face or to provide a shock absorbing buffer to the user. When used under water, they will inherently allow for a certain amount of compression and therefore provide some partial protection for the diver. As the lower depths are reached however, this protection would cease and the same problem of excessive eye pressure would be present again.
The need exists therefore for goggles automatically allowing to relieve excessive eye pressure for the user while underwater at any reasonable depth of diving. The need also exists for goggles with increased depth range allowing for deeper dives.